


You Ain't Lived In A Woman's World

by FusionFollower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fighting, Gen, Haruhi doesn't put up with the boys shit anymore, One-Shot, Set in episode 8, She tells them off, mild spoilers for the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Haruhi can usually put up with the boys treating her like she's an untouchable princess, but this time she won't stand for it.ORHaruhi tells the boys off after they get mad at her for trying to protect the girls at the beach, and they learn an important lesson.





	You Ain't Lived In A Woman's World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.
> 
> Something that's always bothered me in this anime was episode 8, how they made it seem like Haruhi was actually in the wrong to try and protect those girls from those boys who were harassing them. So here's a fic of what I think should've happened lol
> 
> If it wasn't obvious this fic was GREATLY inspired by the song Woman's World by Little Mix.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song Woman's World by Little Mix.

"DON'T FORGET YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki shouted in Haruhi's face, gripping her small shoulders tightly in frustration. 

**SMACK!**

Tamaki's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as his head was forced to the side by the impact. His cheek stung but he barely felt it due to his shock. The others were looking at them in disbelief, none of them could believe what had just happened.

Haruhi had slapped him. 

She was glaring at him with a stern look, similar to that of a mother disciplining her child. It was a face the boys hadn't seen on Haruhi before. "Now you listen to me senpai. I understand that I'm female and that I was out numbered, but it didn't matter! I was not going to stand there while those women got harassed, and the very idea that you think I should've is absurd." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"B-But Haruhi, you could've ended up in the same position! You could've been killed just now! YOU AREN'T STRONG LIKE A BOY IS!" He insisted.

"You aren't listening to me-" She started.

He cut her off. "THERE'S NO EXCUSES FOR WHAT YOU DID-"

"DAMMIT WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" She shouted in frustration, making the boys jump a little.

Her hands balled into fists. "I may be a woman, and I may have been seriously hurt if it weren't for you diving in to rescue me. But don't you dare yell at me for trying to help someone. If I didn't step in just because of my gender? I could never live with myself if I just let them get hurt because of that. I don't know who you had to grow up with to make you think women are that weak and pathetic, but if you keep talking to me with that attitude then we're done being friends." She hissed at him.

Tamaki's eyes widened in disbelief. "Done being friends?..." He whispered.

"It's hard enough for people to take women seriously, and it's men like YOU who make it even harder. You're saying that I shouldn't be allowed to try and protect someone because my body was made differently than yours, do you hear yourself?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "If you want to continue on pretending to be my knight in shining armor, fine, I don't care, but the moment you treat me like a damsel in distress we're going to have a problem. Do I make myself clear?" She snapped.

The boys looked down at the sand, a weight of guilt in their hearts.

They only freaked out so much because they care about her...

But maybe she was right...maybe they did focus too much on the labels and not enough on the person inside. Haruhi is tough, and yes, maybe she was almost hurt, but those other girls would've been hurt if it weren't for her...

"We only get so upset because we care about you Haru-chan...and there is some truth to what we're saying too. Like it or not, women are naturally just weaker..." Mitsukuni spoke up softly.

"Yeah exactly, you can't blame us for worrying. You need to open your eyes and realize that women should work harder to protect themselves. You can't just fight every boy who pisses you off, you'll be over powered." Hikaru snapped. 

Kyouya nodded calmly. "I have to agree, it's foolish to think a person's sex doesn't matter. What would you do if a man pinned you to a wall with the intention of assaulting you? You'd be defenseless. We shouldn't worry about you even when that's a possibility?"

Haruhi scowled. "That's not the issue. You can worry about people all you want, that's natural. But to worry about me JUST because I'm a girl and not because I'm your friend makes you no better than men who only care about a woman's body. Is that what I am to you guys? A piece of meat? Just something for you men to toy with whenever you want?" She shot a look at the twins who flinched. "Because if that's really what you think then believe me you're _fucking_ wrong."

The boys flinched when she cussed. She's never sounded so angry, especially not with them. 

Finally, after a long painful silence, Tamaki spoke. "...Maybe...there's...some truth to what you're saying..." He spoke quietly.

"We never...we never wanted to make you think that was how we see you..." Kaoru's voice cracked slightly, his hair covered his eyes.

"Tch...I still think what you did was reckless," Hikaru snapped, but then his eyes softened. "But...I guess you had to do something..."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "A person's sex does matter, but perhaps...there's some instances that...forces a person to ignore that in order to get things done." 

Takashi spoke up, much to their surprise. "Why doesn't she learn some martial arts?"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at him in surprise.

Mitsukuni grinned cutely. "That's a good idea. That way we don't have to worry as much, and you get help protect people and yourself."

"...Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to learn the basics..." Haruhi commented in thought.

"We should head inside don't you think? The sun's setting and it's getting cold." Kyouya commented. The others nodded in agreement and followed after Kyouya.

But then Haruhi felt Mitsukuni grab her arm, she glanced at him in confusion.

"And Haru-chan...just so you know, even though it sounds like it, and there was some truth to it...we weren't worried just because you're a girl. We were worried because you're our friend and we never want to see you hurt." He smiled.

Her eyes widened at that, and she smiled back. 

Their concern was sweet, and she did appreciate it. She just hopes that what she said truly got through to them.

Something tells her it did, and she's thankful that she spoke up.


End file.
